wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Paradox
This is a contest entry for https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1449928#43 or the Legends contest. Appearances |-|Mortal world.= She has smoky scales, with great big blots of pitch black all around. Her underbelly is lily white, with it’s streaks rising into the black. There are swirls of navy blue all around her torso and neck, and they fleck up into her purple wing membranes. She has slightly blood-shot eyes, and has small freckles of teal on her snout. On her right talon, there is a maroon tattoo of a bandit’s mask, and she has two copper rings on her left talon. A diamond earring stays barely clipped onto her left ear, and looking into her eyes, is a soft amber color. |-|Deceased world.= A horrifying look, anyone would want to claw her and run away to the other side of their continent. She has pale white scales, barely shining in the sun or moon, and completely coat her, no other real colours. Her talons look monsterous, all being with six toes. She is albino. Her tattoo on her right talon is changed to a big pink claw mark, and only one copper ring is on her left talon. Her eyes are blazing red, staring into your soul in the darkest of night, and her horns are a pale peach color, drooping down. A big scar runs down her right eye, and her claws are painted a silver and golden pattern. Personality She’s a little pest to everyone, constantly annoying the heck out of them. She is very energetic, bouncing with every step, and very alert, jumping at every sound and perking her ears at every mumble. Being an animus, and using her power a little too much, she is a little crazy, mayyybe threatening to kill everyone with a knife, and sometimes she just acts coo-koo. But when working, she’s completely silent. She creeps through the night, not even thought to exist, and can quickly kill with a flick of her talon. But mostly, she just acts like a annoying breathing thing. Her Story The Tale of Paradox is often used to terrify young animus dragonets to use their power wisely, but sometimes just used to terrify. Once, in the mist of a moon, there was a small terror. Nightwings were killing Nightwings, and everything was at havoc. But out of the danger, a young dragoness named Spiritwalker was traversing the continent, desperate to find a tribe to fit in. But along the way, she crashed into a Icewing solider. They fought, and when both of them were at the brink of death, the Soilder instead accepted his defeat instead of surrendering, and Spiritwalker was impressed, happy that the Icewing was desperate for his tribe, and they became friends. Years passed, and they got married, Spearmint and Spiritwalker were happy when they had twins in one egg. Two moons were out that night, they were thrilled, and the results were wonderful. A young Dragoness with silver teardrops, and a young Dragonet with no teardrop, but slight wrinkles on his forehead. The years passed, and they were a normal family, until the Nightwings came. Slathering the parents, Paradox and Blackspread were going to fight back. But those results were disasterous. Blackspread was horribly injured, and could only see two futures: 1. Paradox would have to surrender one of them, and the living one would be in guilt, and even then, they would kill the other. Or 2. Blackspread would die, leaving Paradox less of a burden, and would possibly stop the horrible Nightwing killings once and for all. Paradox was shocked, confused on her options, and then, a miracle happened. Paradox began to cry, and her sliding tears slipped onto the wounds of Blackspread, and as magic, healed them. They were both strong, and finally, there was a third option. 3. Try or die to fighting against them and either winning with the deaths of them or losing in a battle of glory. So they set off, and began their quest, except now, Paradox revealed her power. She made the sharpest spear come straight out of the ground, and they went on, although Paradox never knew what was happening. She never went to school, and she never knew the consequences of an animus until they started fighting. She enchanted many things, from a tree to walk with them and protect them, to a dagger which you wrote a Dragon’s name on, and it would go straight there to stab them. But losing her mind was deathly, and she kept enchanting things. Blackspread tried to stop her, but by then it was too late. One night, Paradox was hysterical, laughing, and when Blackspread came, she wrote her brother’s own name on the dagger, and no sooner was there a bleeding mess of him, the dagger still hitting. Paradox had no idea, and took the dagger herself. She did manage to end the Nightwing massacre, but no sooner was there a massacre of her own. She was stabbing anyone in sight, from the strongest adults to the newly formed eggs, it was gruesome. But no later did she have to stop, and was eventually slipped from her own dagger, into the talons of Blackspread. He couldn’t do anything but send the dagger straight to its creator, and the scream of Paradox was silent. The Nightwings rejoiced, and they all had a wonderful party, exept the danger didn’t stop there. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” The leader of the good dead screeched at Paradox, curling their raging talons. “Two punishments will be given.” The leader of the devils said, and the first nodded. And so, the leader of the good dead came up, and raised a talon. “With this punishment, you shall be twisted and turned, and made so horribly that even the best hearts will run.” And suddenly, Paradox changed. Her scales melted, leaving the new dull white ones, and her lovely eyes blinked into the deepest red. And lastly, her talons swirled. Her four fingers slipped off, and six more grew back, the claws gleaming. But that wasn’t the end of her suffering. Then, the leader of the devils came up, and instead summoned a scroll. “With this punishment, you will have to steal the souls of the mortal, and will do it without question, or your sentence will grow longer.” And he stuffed it into a jade earring, and clipped the earring on her left ear. And then, they came together. “And with our punishments, this will be of your serving into 500 years into the future.” They murmured in unison, and disappeared. Suddenly, she shook, and saw herself in the clouds. She was in the clouds, watching the world below, and began to do her work. More soon! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Animus Category:Status (Legend)